The Legend of Cat Hollow/Transcript
(One day at the Squirrel Theater) (another play is about to play) (Sign saying "The Legend of Cat Hollow") (which is seen above) (A crowd gathered in the theater) (together) (In the back stage) (however) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hope you're ready. Sandy: Yeah, because you might want to look good for the play, you see. Andrew: Don't rush me, Guys. I'm doing it for the crowd. Amy Fourpaws: Yeah, because I like it when you wear the clothes and hat and brown hair wig with ponytail tied back with black hairband of Ichabod Crane, who is from The Headless Horseman (1934). This story will contain lots of versions of this play. Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay, Keep the stage quiet, We're ready. Sandy: And rearing to go. Stephen Squirrelsky: Lights, Camera, Action. Sandy: Let's begin the play now. Stephen Squirrelsky: Hello ladies and gentleman. Welcome to the Squirrel Theater. Sandy: So far, we've done three plays. Now the fourth one you'll see... is the story containing lots of versions in it. Stephen Squirrelsky: So now, We give you... Both: The Legend of Cat Hollow. Sandy: So let's go and begin the play. (Applause) (Whistle) (Curtains open) (as the play begins) Wallace: If we could journey back to that period in history when Manhattan was but a market town, we would discover, in one of the coves which indent the shores of the Hudson, the little village of Tarry Town. And just beyond, nestled deep in the low rolling hills, a sequestered glen. It's a quiet, peaceful place, and yet, somehow... foreboding. (story begins) Wallace: It abounds in haunted spots, twilight tales and local superstitions. (Tarry Town is shown) (Andrew walks along) (carrying an umbrella, his toy cigarette in his mouth, and holding a book in his hand) Wallace: The best-known story concerns an itinerant schoolmaster who once frequented these parts. Some say his melancholy spirit still haunts the vicinity. The pedagogue was described as a most unusual man. To see him striding along, one might mistake him for a scarecrow eloped from a cornfield. He was tall, but exceedingly lank. His head was small and flat on top, with a long, snipe nose. It looked like a weathercock perched upon his spindle neck. Altogether, he was an apparition seldom to be seen in broad daylight. Late one drowsy autumn afternoon, this strange figure first approached Sleepy Hollow. (Andrew strolls along while fake smoking his toy cigar) (Sees a sign saying "Sleeping Hollow") Andrew: So that's where I'm going now. How lovely. (Meanwhile in the town) (however) (Cats were bored) (and not knowing what to do) Tom: Yeah ho! (rides on Altivo) Wallace: Their self-appointed leader, Brom Bones, was a burly, roistering blade, always ready for a fight or a frolic since he had a horse named Daredevil. (Tom arrives) (Cats duck) (as he enters) (Altivo neighs and Sylvester shrieks in alarm) Sylvester: Yikes! (THUD) Sylvester: Hey! Watch it, will you? (Cats laugh) (as Sylvester gets up and shakes himself off) (Crowd laugh) Sylvester: Yeah, real funny, but I'm splashed. (Tom rolls on the barrel) (and tries to keep his balance) Wallace: And though Brom was much given the madcap pranks and practical jokes, well, there was no malice in his mischief. Tom: Here I am now. Wallace: Indeed, with his waggish humour and prodigious strength, Brom Bones was quite the hero, all the country round. Tom: Hello boys. I'm your new leader. (They drink their drink) Tom: Sure is nice of me to enter Sleepy Hollow. (Then Andrew was seen coming in) Andrew: Good afternoon, folks! (Tom coughs and sputters) Tom: I say, boys. Do you know who that is? (They watch him) (as The LP Ichabod Crane song plays) Man: He has feet like shovels Walks like a crane Nose sticks out like a weather-vane Lean and lanky and skin and bone With clothes a scarecrow would like to own Chorus: That's him, alright! Man: But with the ladies He's right there Debonair and devil-may-care He's no skitter-scatterbrain Not old Ichabod Crane (Cub crawls along) (but avoids Andrew) Man: Ichabod, odd old boy Ichabod, that hobbledehoy Who's his own best pride and joy? Ichabod Ichabod Crane Tilda: It's the new schoolmaster. Mewsette: What's his name? Andrew: Why, I'm Ichabod, that's me, folks. Man: Now who's the town's ladies' man? Who gets around like nobody can? Well, it has to be none other than Ichabod Ichabod Crane Andrew: That's me, folks. I'm the town's ladies' man. Man: And though the arrival of the pedagogue gave rise to mixed emotions, The townspeople all agreed, They'd never seen anyone, Like Ichabod, Ichabod Crane! Andrew: I get around like no-one else can. (Applause) Andrew: And it's none other than me, Ichabod Crane. (Later, In the schoolhouse) Andrew: Now I'm the schoolmaster to teach some boys some respect. Wallace: The schoolroom became Ichabod's empire, over which, with lordly dignity, he held absolute sway. Andrew: If any of you schoolmates don't behave, I'll smack you with my stick. (Andrew looks around if no one's behaving) Andrew: Oh, good. No-one's misbehaving. I hope someone never misbehaves. (Double checks, Then gasps) Andrew: Hey! What do you think you're doing?! (He was about to swat it, But pauses and looks inside the lunch box) Andrew: Oh, good. The food's safe. Wallace: Truth to say, Ichabod was a conscientious man, and ever bore in mind the maxim spare the rod and spoil the child. (Andrew hums) (Kid doesn't wanna get swat) (and begs for mercy) Wallace: Still, he was careful to administer justice with discrimination. (Andrew steps back and forth) (Andrew puts down his stick) (and sits down) Wallace: For it behoved him to keep on good terms with his pupils. Especially if their mothers happened to be good cooks. (Andrew whistles a tune) Wallace: Who's the town ladies' man? (Andrew reads some books) Wallace: Who gets around like nobody can? Well, it has to be no other then Ichabod, Ichabod Crane. (Andrew grabs something in the coat's pocket) (and sees what it is he has) (Sniffs) (something) Wallace: As time went by, it may be seen that the pedagogue got on tolerably enough. Moreover, Ichabod found ways to increase his slender income and, at the same time, awaken the cultural interests of the sleepy little village. (Andrew seems delighted) (Later, That morning) (the next morning) (A high vocal startled some cats in the town and sees what it is) (that is playing) (Andrew plays piano) (to teach the girls to sing) (Girl cats hums and Andrew hums) (a tune) (Tom asks a dog to howl) (to play a trick) (Andrew hums higher) (as the girls do the same) (HOWL, Andrew gasps) Andrew: Hey! What's clogging the music up?! (Tom laughs) Andrew: Who's using something to distract us?! (Girls sighs and lay on the floor) (quietly) (Andrew thinks) Andrew: Hmm... Now let me think for a moment. Isabella: Unreal. Sylvester: Not good, you could say. Wallace: It was inevitable that a man like Ichabod would become an object of ridicule to Brom Bones and his gang. Yet, to Ichabod Crane, these were small matters. He possessed a remarkable equanimity which remained quite undisturbed until that fateful day, when his path was crossed by a woman. (suddenly) (Later in the park) (somehow) (Toodles was seen) (going by) Wallace: A certain woman. Katrina Van Tassel, only child of Baltus Van Tassel, the richest farmer in the county. She was a blooming lass, plump as a partridge. Ripe, melting and rosy-cheeked. (with Scat Cat, her pop) (Song begins) All: Oo oo oo oo Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Once you have met that little coquette Katrina You won't forget Katrina But nobody yet has ever upset Katrina That cute coquette Katrina You can do more with Margaret or Helena Or Anne or Angelina But Katrina will kiss and run To her a romance is fun With always another one to start And then when you've met that little coquette Katrina You've lost your heart (Andrew was about to eat, But now saw Toodles) (then was incredibly surprised) (He landed on his bottom) (with a loud BUMP!) (Just put the chicken on his head for a hat) (that he ate instead and spat it out) Andrew: Blah! (Crowd laugh) (as Andrew eats his chicken and fixes his hat up) (Later at the schoolhouse) (however) (Kids just play around) (for fun) (Andrew wasn't teaching them) (any manners) Wallace: There was no doubt the fair Katrina was the richest prize in the countryside. The schoolmaster, being an ambitious man, began to fill his mind with many sugared thoughts and hopeful suppositions. (Andrew dreams) Andrew's Thought: Katrina, my love. Who can resist your grace? Your charm? And who can resist your father's farm? (his dream is a fantasy) (A farm was seen) (empty) Andrew's Thought: Boy, what a set-up! There's gold in them acres, and that ain't hay. (gold is seen) Andrew's Thought: Not to mention that lovely green stuff. (green stuff is seen too) (Cabbage change to dollars) (and money) Andrew's Thought: Katrina, my sweet. My treasure. Treasure. That barn's a gold mine. How I'd love to hit the jackpot. (hums more) Andrew's Thought: Dear Katrina. Papa's only child. Papa! (sighs happily) Andrew's Thought: Well, The old goat can't take it with him. When he cuts out, that's where I cut in. (Andrew appears) Andrew's Thought: Sweet Katrina, poor little rich girl. But don't worry, Katie, Ichabod will protect you. Yes, Katrina, you've won me. I surrender. (smiles happily) (Andrew grabs the thought bubble) (and goes to kiss it) Chorus: And yet, when you've met that little coquette Katrina... (Andrew sneezes) (and coughs) (Crowd laughs) Andrew: Oh, excuse me. Chorus: You've lost your heart. Andrew: Aw man. (Curtain closes and opens) (to the next scene) (Toodles came out after getting her things) (packed) (Andrew watches) (from nearby) Wallace: Every portal to Katrina's heart was jealously guarded by a host of rustic admirers. But Ichabod was confident he'd soon ride roughshod over these simple country bumpkins. (Andrew is impressed) (Tom came in) (to see what was wrong) Wallace: But the most formidable obstacle he had failed to reckon with. That was the redoubtable Brom Bones. (Tom enters) (Cats walked away because of Tom) (approaching) (Toodles came out) (to have fun) Tom: Hello Katrina. Toodles: Hello Brom. (Andrew came in): Hi, My rich girl. (arrives) (He takes Toodles to her house) (by leading her) Tom: What?! (goes after them) (They came to a mud puddle) (and planned to get across) Tom: I show him. Giddy up! (Altivo obeys) (He charges at them, SPLASH) (into the mud puddle) (Andrew shakes) (and shivers) (Crowd laugh) (off the mud) Tom: Sorry, Kat. You don't need that school man. (goes to save Toodles) (Tom rides off with Toodles) (and is gone into the distance) Wallace: A wiser man would have shrunk from the competition, but love is blind. Ichabod was aware only that Dame Fortune was at last thundering at his door. (Andrew frowns) (Andrew was more loved then he runs after them like Sonic) (like a bullet) (Tom was barely getting to the house) (and suddenly) (Andrew went in front of him) (and stopped him) (Then takes Toodles to the house) (to protect her) (Tom carries her stuff) (and tries not to drop it) (Tom charges at Andrew, But trips and falls down over the gate when Andrew shuts it) (and locks it) (CRASH, Wilhelm scream) (birds tweet) (Andrew and Toodles look back) Andrew: Did you hear that noise? Tom: Oy. Toodles: Poor Brom. He hurt himself. (Andrew grins) (and chuckles) Wallace: It's true that Brom liked a joke as well as the next, but enough was too much. (Tom feels annoyed) (Andrew put all the stuff back into Tom's hands) (for him to carry) (Then he and Toodles went in, Tom growls) (in anger) (Drops the things) (and goes in anger to stop Andrew and Toodles) (But he slips on potatoes) (and tumbles helplessly) (THUD) (birds tweet again) Andrew: Huh? Toodles: Did you hear that? Poor Brom's having a hard time. (A bag of flour landed on Tom's face) (and covered him all over) (Crowd laugh) (at poor Tom) Sophia: Oh, That's so funny. Melman: Yeah, poor Tom. (Andrew shrugs) Andrew: Ah well. Looks like you and I are both together. (He picks up the potatoes and grab Tom's nose that honks) Tom: Yeow! (shoots into the air) Andrew: Oh. Sorry. Tom: Sorry doesn't feed the bulldog! (Andrew waves farewell to Toodles) (and heads onward) (Tom was about to grab Andrew, But miss) (and tumbles down) (Andrew ran into the house) (and hid) Toodles: Huh? (scratches her head) Andrew: Kat, Forget to give you... These. (Andrew gives Toodles some things) (Tom peeks) (to see what Andrew is up to) (Tom tries to get in) (but is no match at all) (Then he hears kissing thinking that he kissed Toodles) (and seems puzzled) (Andrew was just kissing a flower) (that he got) Wallace: It was time for open warfare. He'd double that schoolmaster up and lay him on a shelf in his schoolhouse! But this was easier said than done. (Andrew feels pleased) (Andrew was about to leave when Tom prepares to pounce him) (and tries to grab him) (Andrew opens the door which hits Tom in the face) Tom: Oof! (Andrew grins): Sorry, Brom. Tom: Well, who cares if sorry feeds the bulldog? (Andrew sneaks away when Tom grabs him) (and tries to punish him) Toodles: Yoohoo. Both: Oh. (Tom doesn't wanna punish Andrew in front of Toodles) (and covers a CENSORED scene) (Toodles disappears) (like magic) (Tom just punches a tree) (and snaps it apart) (He sees Andrew leaving) (and is more disappointed than ever) Tom: Come back here! (goes in pursuit) (He pounce) (on Andrew) (Andrew picks up a horse shoe which ducks from Tom's pounces) (and escapes) (Tom goofy yodels down the well) (and splashes) (He climbs up) (to the top) Wallace: No doubt of it, this was Ichabod's lucky day. (Andrew's lucky day has come) (Andrew toss the horse shoe into the sky) (to reach the air) (And it landed on Tom's head) (with a loud BONK) (Birds tweet) (around) (He sees two Andrews) (jumping around) (He got his vision fixed) (up) (Andrew walked off) (into the distance) Wallace: The schoolmaster was a man of hidden talents, a rival to be reckoned with. Still, wars are neither won nor lost at the first encounter. The high-flyer might yet be brought to earth. For Brom Bones was never a man to cry quits. (war is still on) (Tom growls and bend the horse shoe) (in anger) (Later) (somehow) (Toodles writes a letter) (to sign for Andrew) Wallace: On the occasion of her father's annual Halloween frolic, Katrina chose to stir the embers of the smouldering rivalry. One invitation in particular carried a most personal summons. (the letter is sent) (Later, Andrew got the letter and prepares himself) Andrew: Well, tonight's the night. (Hums) (and gets himself ready) Wallace: The worthy schoolmaster was in a transport of joy. To him, this could mean but one thing. Ichy, you sly old dog, you! What is this strange power you have over women? Well, tonight's the night, boy! (the party is on tonight) (Andrew leaves the schoolhouse) (and heads for the party) (Rides on Spirit) (to reach the ball) Wallace: Just turn on the old charm. The fair Katrina is yours for the asking. Gaily bedecked and nobly mounted on a horse he had borrowed, Ichabod issued forth like a knight errant of old to keep a tryst with his lady fair. Even his name would be called Gunpowder. (Andrew and Spirit go to the ball) (Later at the house party) (the guests are ready to eat and dance and drink) Wallace: There was nothing to equal the merry-making at Mynheer Van Tassel's farm. To Ichabod, here was a perfect field for his endeavours. How would he put his best foot forward! Beyond all his other talents, he prided himself upon his dancing he prided himself upon his dancing. Unhappy Brom, already bested at every turn, saw himself once more outmatched. (the dancing begins) (Andrew and Toodles dance with each other, Tom pouts) Andrew: You dance beautifully, Katrina. Toodles: Thank you. And so do you, Ichabod. Andrew: You're welcome. Wallace: For as he watched the posturing pedagogue, he had to admit that here was a flawless picture of ease and grace. (Tom seems confused) Tom: What's the use? That Ichy's a dope to me. (feels a little depressed) (Toots smiles at Tom) (and goes to dance with him) (Tom thinks that he can replace Toodlers with Toots for Andrew) Tom: Aha! I've got it. (Toots dance wildly at Tom) (who panic) Tom: Gees, She's wild. (tries to think of a way) (He gave Toots to Andrew) Andrew: Whoa! I say! (Toots laughs wacky) Andrew: Steady! (Tom dances with Toodles) Tom: Think I'm better now? Andrew: We'll just see about that! Toodles: You make me cheek, Brom. Toots: How dare you cheat like that! Andrew: May I? Toodles: Please do! (Toots heads back to Tom) Tom: What?! Andrew: Fooled you, Brom! Sophia: Nice try. Anna: Good job, Andrew! (Tom tries to go after them while dragging Toots) (with her) (Tom tries to get loose from Toots) (but is no match for her) (Tom toss her into the closet) (and lock her up) Tom: Phew. Now to handle Ichabod. (goes to save Toodles) (Andrew stands on a basement door on the floor) (without falling in) (Tom gets an idea) (to trick Andrew) (He opens the basement door) (and as the dancing continues) (Andrew didn't fell in) (by avoiding it) (Toots came in): Yoohoo! Tom: (Yosemite Sam's voice) Oh no. (Toots charges at Tom) Tom: (Elmer Fudd's voice) Ooooooh! (Tom backs away) (and tries to escape) (But falls down into the basement) (in Yosemite Sam's cursing voice from Hare to Heir) Toots: Oh. (feels upset) (Music goes faster) (as they party) (Tom came out from the outside basement door) (in annoyance) (Everyone dances faster) (at a high speed) (Music ends) (and stops) Andrew: Tada. Toodles: There. (Applause) (whistle) Wallace: There was no doubt that Ichabod was the man of the hour. Brom had to concede his rival another victory. (Tom feels puzzled) Wallace: Yet, there was still a chance his time would come. For when the hour grew late, Van Tassel would call on his guests to tell him ghostly tales of Halloween. Brom knew there was no more potent believer in spooks and goblins than Ichabod Crane. So he told them a harrowing tale about a Headless Horseman! (Tom snickers) (Andrew prepares his food) (and drinks and gets ready to feast) (Tom watches when Andrew spills some salt) (and gets some of it back) (Tom gets an idea and begins to sing The Headless Horseman - Thurl Ravencroft, which suddenly plays and makes him laugh) Tom: Now gather 'round, While I'll elucidate, On what happens outside when it gets late. Along about midnight, The ghosts and banshees, Get together for their nightly jamborees. Tom: There's ghosts with horns and saucer eyes, And some with fangs about this size! Maisie: Some short and fat. Mewsette: And some tall and thin. Lightning: And some don't even bother to wear their skin. Tom: Oh, I'm telling you, brother, it's a frightful sight, to see what goes on in the Halloween night. (wind whistles as Andrew screams in Daffy Duck's voice in fear) Tom: When the spooks have a midnight jamboree, They break it up with fiendish glee. Ghosts are bad, but the one that's cursed, Is the Headless Horseman, he's the worst. All: That's right, he's so frightening, in the dark. (Andrew pours in his tea too much) (and splashes it on Cub, who yells in Wile E. Coyote's voice) Tom: When he goes a-joggin' across the land, Holdin' his noggin in his hand, Demons take one look and groan, And hit the road for parts unknown. All: Beware! Take care! He rides along! (Toodles giggles) Tom: Well, there's no wrath like the spook that's spurned The ghosts don't like him, and he's really burned He swears to the longest day he's dead He'll show them that he can get a head! (Tom smashes a fiery pumpkin into the fire place) Tom: Oh close all the windows Lock all doors Unless you're careful, he'll get yours Don't think he'll hesitate a bit 'Cause he'll flip your top if it'll fit The Tabby-Cat Sisters: Now, he likes them little, he likes them big, Jaune Tom, Robespierre, and Pidsley: A part in the middle of a wig Cats: Black or white, or even red, Tom: The Headless Horseman needs a head! Cats: With a hip-hip and a clippity-clop, He's out lookin' for a top to chop, So, don't stop to figure out a plan, You can't reason with a headless man! Tom: Now if you doubt this tale, I met that spook just a long time ago. I challenged him to a race, and I was beating him too, but just as we got to that old bridge by the church... He disappeared in a flash of fire. (Andrew deshelled a boiled egg) Tom: Now if you cross that bridge, you guys... Cats: The ghost is through, his power ends. Tom: Now if you're riding home tonight, head for the bridge with all your might, and don't stop for another look, so watch out and beware of that ghost. Toots, Mewsette and Duchess: With a hip-hip and a clippity-clop, Thomas O'Malley, Rufus, and Tiger: He's out looking for a head to chop. (Andrew sprinkles cayenne spice on the egg) (but not too much) (The lid falls off) (when not on properly) Cats: So, don't try to figure out a plan! You can't reason with a headless man! All: Good night! Good night, everybody. Good night, everyone. (Andrew eats his boiled egg) (and turns red) (He gasps) (and blows steam all over) (Screams out fire) (in Luke Skywalker's voice from Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (Original Unaltered Version) in pain) (Applause) (whistle) (Curtains closes and opens) (to night as Dark Hogwarts from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (video game) soundtrack plays) Wallace: It was the very witching hour of night as Ichabod pursued his travel homeward. The sky grew darker and darker, as one by one, the stars winked out their lights, and driving clouds obscured the moon from sight. Never had the schoolmaster felt so melancholy, so utterly alone. And the nearer he approached the hollow, the more dismal he became. Andrew: Wake up there. Wake up there, I say, Gunpowder. And get going. Giddy up. (Spirit walked along when Andrew whistles tunes) (and try to whistle his fears away) (He enters the creepy forest) (as his teeth chatter) (Whistle echoes) (loudly) (Kept going) (onward to reach home) (Wind hollows) Wallace: Once inside the murky glen, Ichabod's anxiety increased one-hundredfold. And now the forest seemed to close in behind him. And every small detail of Brom's awful story returned to haunt his recollection. Tom's Voice: (echoes) For once you've crossed that bridge, the ghost is through. His power ends. (Andrew gasps) (Sighs with relief) Andrew: Oh! It's just the wind blowing. (He still keep going) (Andrew's fears get worse) (HOWL) Andrew: Oh my! What's that?! (Then he screams in Ichabod's voice in alarm) Andrew: It's the ghost of Irving Washington! (But it was just a tree) Andrew: Ooh... That's just a tree. (Fire flies flew away) Andrew: And fireflies too. (Grasshoppers chirping) Andrew: Ooh, that sounds like voices echoing. Oh, I don't like that sound. Grasshoppers: Ichabod Crane! Ichabod Crane! Ichabod Crane! (Owl hoots) (Frog croaks) Andrew: The ghost will vanish in a flash of fire if I can reach that bridge. Frog: Headless Horseman. Headless Horseman. Headless Horseman. Headless Horseman. Wallace: On hearing every sound and shadow getting spookier, Ichabod rode along and tried to whistle his fears away. (Wind hollows) Andrew: Oh, I'm safe... if only my horse would hurry and come to that bridge. Voice: Here he comes! Here he comes! Wallace: The woods grew blacker and blacker. Ichabod whipped Old Gunpowder into a quicker gallop. Sweats streamed from his brows. (Hooting, Croaking and Wind hollowing) (things are getting worse) (Branch falls off) Andrew: Yeousch! (Gets tangled in web) (and gasps) Raven: Beware! Beware! Beware! Beware! Beware! Beware! Wallace: As they arrived at the rest of a graveyard, they came to a complete stop to have a look around. (Andrew tries to escape) (and whips Spirit into a quicker gallop) (But finds that Spirit wasn't moving) Andrew: Get up, Gunpowder. I mean it. Quickly! Wake up! Come on! What's the matter with you?! He's trying to get us! (Hears galloping coming) Andrew: Who are you?! (He flees then tumbles) (backward while trying to pull Spirit) (Cat tails hits Andrew's head) Andrew: Ooh! Who, who, who are you? Who, who are you?! Speak! (He looks and the cat tails were banging on the log) Andrew: Ooh! They're just hitting a log. Just a mistake. (He laughs) Andrew: I knew there was no such thing as ghosts. And Brom just wanted to tease me for fun. Right? Isabella: You think so. Sylvester: Better watch out for trouble. (Spirit laughs too) Andrew: Come along, Gunpowder. Let's get out of here, quickly. (Mojo laughs evilly) Andrew: What's that noise?! Uh-oh! It sounds like evil laughing since we were laughing! Wallace: Suddenly, Ichabod and Gunpowder heard something. It was too late to run. And there, among the tombstones, stood a rider on a horse... The two friends saw that the rider was headless! (Andrew quivers) (and as Spirit shakes) Andrew: Oh no! Wallace: With a blood curdling laugh, the Horseman started after Ichabod and Gunpowder, flaming his great sword in the air. And who could outrun a ghost? (Mojo laughs) Andrew: Come on, Gunpowder! Let's get away from here! (Spirit rides off) (with Andrew holding on for dear life) (Mojo swings his sword) (and misses) (Andrew and Spirit went down the hill) Wallace: Sparks flew from the horses' hooves. And the chase was on! Up hill and down dale. The horseman was ever gaining on poor Ichabod and Old Gunpowder. (Jafar's Horse jumps from the hill) Andrew: I guess we gave him the slip, eh, boy? Thank goodness he's gone. Way to go. (Andrew looks back) (and sees if he is safe at that moment) (Mojo laughs) Andrew: Yeow! Quick, Gunpowder! Go faster! (They fall down a slope and into a lake) (with a Goofy holler) (SPLASH) Wallace: Too frightened to know what he was doing, poor terrified Ichabod dug in his heals, and begged his terrified horse to go even faster! (Gromit facepalm) Wallace: But as Old Gunpowder leapt forward out of the water, the saddle strap broke, and the saddle fell to the ground! (Bumps into a tree, Wilhelm scream) Wallace: Oh! And a little dozy. (Spirit's saddle breaks and falls off when he jumps out of the water) Andrew: No, No, No! How could this happen to your saddle breaking off? Wallace: Just then, Ichabod saw the bridge, that was where, according to Brom, the rider had once before disappeared in a flash of fire! (Mojo was in front of them) Andrew: Retreat! (Turns around) Andrew: Oh, where is that bridge?! (Andrew grabs the tree) (and spins round to escape) (Mojo past them) Andrew: Oh, if I can just reach that bridge, I'll be safe! (Sees the bridge) Tom's voice: Once you cross that bridge my friend, The ghost is through, His power ends. Wallace: Ichabod and Gunpowder fancied they could feel the black steed's hot breath coming up behind them and were horrified to turn round and see them right on their heals. Andrew: There it is!! We'll be safe there... I hope. Wallace: He was about to reach the bridge, but suddenly felt that they slipped, spun round on the mud in circles, and went back the wrong way. Andrew: We're going the wrong way! Turn around!! (They ran into Mojo, who laughed evilly) Mojo: You know who I am, don't you? I'm your worst nightmare, right? (Swings his sword) (and misses) (They ran around the tree) Wallace: With alarmed looks on their faces, Ichabod and his steed plunged around, and galloped to reach that bridge! (Andrew bumps into a branch) Andrew: Oof! (Spins) (in circles) (And landed on Jafar's horse) (by accident and behind Mojo) (Spirit galloped along) Andrew: Wait! What's this? Oops! I'm on the wrong horse!! (He and Spirit gasps) (and gulps) (Andrew bumps into the branch again) (and lands on Spirit) Wallace: Then Ichabod and Gunpowder headed to the bridge. (they run away) (They cross the bridge where Mojo stops) Wallace: On galloping across the bridge and plunging onto it, the two heroes made it safely across to escape. (They stop after making it safely across the bridge to the other side) Wallace: Ichabod quickly cast a look behind, just in time to see the Goblin rising in his stirrups, and with a fierce of motion of hurling his head at the schoolmaster! (Andrew looks back and screams in Timon's voice in terror) (in Hungarian style as Mojo laughs evilly, rises in his stirrups, and hurls his head with a fierce motion at Andrew) Wallace: Ichabod tempted to dodge the horrible object, but jumped out of the way instead to avoid being struck in the head, then tumbled into the dust to hide as The Headless Horseman galloped on by! (Sophia covers her eyes) (Andrew tries to duck beneath the evil object, but jumps out of the way to avoid getting hit in the head instead, then hides for cover by tumbling into the dust as Spirit flees) (Pumpkin explodes, Wilhelm scream) (Spirit is gone after Andrew runs away) (Leaving his hat behind) (and even his toy cigar next to it) (Scene fades out and fades into the morning with Andrew's hat, cigar, Spirit's broken saddle, and Mojo's shattered pumpkin next to the bridge) Wallace: Next morning, Ichabod's hat and cigar were found next to his steed's broken saddle, and close to a shattered pumpkin after Ichabod jumped out of the way and left, because that was the only trace of the terrified schoolmaster. (Later, Church-bells ring, and inside, Tom and Toodles are married with Sergeant Tibbs holding a book and announcing) Wallace: Not long afterwards, Brom and Katrina were married at the altar. (Luna rubs her tummy and whispers to Danny) (who gasps) (Later, Andrew, with a new cigar, which was the same one in his mouth, and a new hat, which was the same one on his head, and Amy were seen) (with Toulouse, Berlioz, Marie, Oliver, Dinah, Figaro, and Edmond) Wallace: Now many people say that Ichabod is still alive and is now married to a wealthy widow in a distant county. Anna: Oh. Wallace: And of course, since he is living with his wealthy widow, he has many children, who look just like him. And that is very true. (Andrew winks) Wallace: And, of course, the schoolmaster has simply managed to escape the burning pumpkin, and defeated the headless horseman. (Gromit nods) Wallace: And Sleepy Hollow thinks that the schoolmaster got spirited away by the headless horseman. But not really. Melman: But of course. He's still alive and not spirited away. (Mojo laughs evilly) Wallace: And that's the reason Ichabod would never get spirited by the beast he escaped from. Tom: Oh, close all the windows, and lock the doors, unless you're careful, he'll get yours. Black, or white, or even red, the headless horseman needs a head. Cats: With a hip-hip and a clippity-clop, He's out looking for a head to swap. But, don't try to figure out a plan, You can't reason with a headless man! Wallace: Oh, I'm getting out of here, Gromit. Let's go, Chuck. (Gromit remind him what he needs to say now) Wallace: And, of course, that's the story of The Legend of Cat Hollow. Because Andrew still carries his toy cigar and always will carry it and his weapons too. (Curtains closes) Wallace: The End. (and the play stops) (Applause) (whistle) Isabella: That was beautiful. Sylvester: And it's a good thing Andrew has escaped from Mojo without getting hit in any plays. (Curtains open to view the whole cast) (who appear) (They bowed) (and waved) Tom: Thank you. Thank you. Toodles: This was another performance, which was the best one, since Tom and I are love interests. (Andrew winks) (and Amy Fourpaws waves) (Scene ends) (and stops) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts Category:Movies